Why the Hades would he think that?
by lovecats20000
Summary: Lilly Jackson still doesn't know that her father is being blamed for stealing the lightning bolt. So, Zeus called Lilly down to Olympus to tell her. Lilly wonders why in the Hades he would think that? How will she react? Read to find out. If you like this read my story Lilly Jackson.


Disclaimer: I don't own this. Lilly POV.

**L**

**i**

**l**

**l**

**y**

My name is Lilly Jackson. I have the same deep tan as my father, Poseidon. I also have his sea-green eyes and black hair. My hair is straight and goes down to my shoulders, and I have a scar across my right eye from my first battle with Zeus. I was only six at the time and I've been fighting gods and monsters ever since. You see, I've been trying to keep them away from my brother, Percy Jackson. He is a son of Poseidon too, but I am five years older. I ran away when I was ten. I didn't want too, but I was drawing too many monsters to Percy so I left. It was the hardest choice I ever had to make. I still fight gods and monsters to keep them away from him. I've been doing it for eleven years. I thought it couldn't get any worse, but then Zeus blamed my father for taking the lightning bolt.

It was April 12. I wasn't sure why but Zeus had ordered me down to Olympus. I pulled out my two stones. One would turn into a four foot long Stygian iron blade. The other one turned into a Stygian iron shield. I walked into the throne room of Olympus. Athena, Zeus, and Hera were there. As I looked around at the gods, a funny thought occurred to me. I should be afraid. But I wasn't. I never had been. I was only seventeen and in a room with three all powerful immortal gods, yet I wasn't the least bit intimidated. "Lilly we need to talk to you about your father." Hera said.

"What about my father?" I asked starting to get worried.

"Zeus believe's he stole his masterbolt." Athena said.

"I know he did." Zeus said with distaste.

"Where's your proof?" Athena asked.

"I don't need proof!" Zeus said.

"BE QUIET!" Hera yelled.

"My father had nothing to do with this!" I yelled.

"I agree with Lilly, thievery is not Poseidon's style." Athena said. I couldn't believe she would agree with me but she had a point. The fact that anyone would even think that my father would do such a thing made me want to cry.

"Who's side are you on anyway?" Zeus asked.

"Lilly's." She answered.

"STOP!" I yelled. "My father would never do such a thing! You disgust me!" I yelled pointing a finger at Zeus.

"_ I_ disgust you?" He asked. "At least I'm not a theif!"

"At least I'm not a blind fool that's incapable of realizing Poseidon did not steal your bolt!" I yelled.

"Stop," Athena yelled. "I think we should look further into this." She continued.

"Why? We already know who took it." Hera said.

"We do not. All we have is a liability." Athena said.

"What do you know?" Zeus asked.

"Everything! I'm the goddess of wisdom." She shot back.

All of a sudden the door to the throne room opened. A man with a deep tan, sea-green eyes, black hair, and a neatly trimmed beard walked. He had smile wrinkles and was wearing Birkenstocks, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a blue shirt with Hawaiian flowers on it.

"Daddy!" I cried. I ran over to him and hugged him. He stumbled but regained his balance and put his arms around me. It was at that point I did cry. Dad rubbed my back and looked at Zeus, Hera, and Athena.

"What did you do to my daughter?" He demanded.

"Give me back my bolt!" Zeus yelled.

"I don't have it!" Dad yelled.

"You and your sacred animal are stupid!" Athena yelled, looking at Zeus.

"If birds are stupid, I don't want to be smart!" Zeus said.

"Mission accomplished!"

All three of them started to argue and Dad pulled me out onto the streets of Olympus.

"Lilly, get out of here before you get hurt." He said. I about had a heart attack.

"Daddy! I can't just-" I started to say.

"Look , Lillypad, I'll be fine."

"What if they hurt you?"

"I'm immortal. It's not like I can die. Just go to camp where you're at least safe."

"What about you?"

"Lilly, I just want you to be safe, don't put yourself in the middle of this." He said.

"Fine, but promise that you'll tell me if you need help." I said.

"Promise."

I hugged him, trying hard not to cry. As I walked back to camp I hoped that my Dad would keep his promise. I wanted to help him, and I would.


End file.
